You Know You Were Dreaming About Me
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Hermione and Draco don't have any choice but to sit next to each other in Ancient Runes but they survive it by following their three unspoken rules: 1) No eye contact 2) no touching each others stuff 3) under no circumstances speaking to each other. But then all the rules are broken and things change, they both stop dreading Ancient Runes and begin to look forward to it instead.
1. Prologue, Explains the drool

AN.

Hi Guys,

This is just the prologue, chapters will be longer with more happening :)

The idea for this story came from a list of movie/tv quotes in the Harry Potter ***** challenge. I only used one line in this however there will be an average of three or four per chapter.

As ever, Jo 3

Hermione hurried down the corridor shoulders hunched under the weight of half a dozen books. Pulling out her time table she checked it just to be sure, yes that was right Ancient runes in professor Vector's normal class room on the 5th floor.

Making it at last she pushed the door aside to the class room and stumbled in, unsurprised to find the room already full of Ravenclaw's sitting perfectly evenly at the two people desks. Sighing she made her way over to her usual desk right beneath the window.

Sitting down she pulled out her books just as professor Vector cleared his throat from the front of the classroom. Small and wiry, professor vector's character development for hermione began and ended at mustache. Still suspiciously red even though the rest of his hair had long since gone white, it was an impressive curled affair extended far past the edge of his face on either side.

Just as professor vector began to lecture the class on their new unit (abstract specific verbs) the only other non Ravenclaw in the class dropped into the seat next to her.

Hermione remained perfectly still, giving no indication that she had noticed his presence.

Ron and harry would have a fit if they new she spent every ancient runes class paired with Draco Malfoy. Forced to sit next to each other since the first class when the Ravenclaw's had all paired off with their friends leaving Hermione and Malfoy little other choice then to sit beside each other. It wasn't to bad actually, the only way the arrangement worked was their secret code of contact which was simply never acknowledge each others presence by 1) No eye contact 2) no touching each others stuff 3) under no circumstances speaking to each other.

Sighing hermione leant her face into her hands and spared a moments thought for the total of 2 hours of sleep she had gotten last. Stupid charms assessment.

before she knew it her head was resting heavily on her arms on top of the desk, her eyes closing slowly as professor vector's lecture became a mere buzz.

Jerking awake her eyes snapping hermione sat bolt upright looking hurriedly from the deserted front of the room to the laud laughter and chatter of the Ravenclaw's happy-to-be-free-last-period-is-over and finally to the white blonde haired boy sitting next to her watching her cooly. Glancing down at her book in horror of braking their no eye contact rule she was surprised to see

_'HW: List all 30 specific verbs in all 5 tenses'_

Scrawled neatly at the top or her page. Malfoy must have written it, braking their second rule. Looking up at him in surprise she muttered confused to the room in general "What... I... Wasnt asleep, cant have been.. what was I dreaming..?"

"Oh please" Draco said to her braking their last and most important rule "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool."

The only Line used for this was:

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." - _Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_


	2. Chapter 1, Mr Happy

AN.

Hi guys, sorry this took a little longer to get up then anticipated, but theres more on the way :)

Also this was written very very very very late last night (this morning if your being technical) so the dialogue and the end is not my best, but I'm working on it.

Now you can probably tell that this story has not been beta'd, infact none of my stories have been as I've never had a Beta, however I'm thinking that will probably be good for me so if any one is interested in beta'ing this or anything else please let me know :)

And lastly, you've noticed I'm using lines from TV shows and movies I presume? Well if anyone has any suggestions for good lines please let me know, it doesn't matter if I haven't seen the show/movie its from, I promise ill use it if I can :)

~Jo

xoxo

Hermione spent an entire 10 minutes in the girls bathroom on the third floor doing absolutely nothing and then another 5 minutes wondering why. It was 3 minutes later that she realized she was stalling before going to ancient runes. On her way there as she hurried down corridors she denied it furiously to herself however Professor Vectors reprimand at her 5 minutes lateness begged to differ.

Sighing in relief at the empty desk next to the window she sat down much lighter hearted relieved that she wouldn't have to have the uncertainty of no boundaries between her and Malfoy.

She froze when a tall figure dropped into the desk next to her roughly pulling out his textbooks a full 20 minutes late. Evidently she wasn't the only one who was avoiding ancient runes.

To her relief however they resumed their previous attitude, if little warier. Hermione felt herself relaxing as they both silently worked on their work sheets as the rest of the class chattered away.

"Alrigh' now class, I'll bee collectin' up those at the end o' this lesson, I'm gradin' 'em as a quiz" Professor vector called thickly through his mustache from the front of the room.

Hermione hurriedly finished hers then realized she still had 5 minutes left. Sighing she stacked all her books up, packed and then repacked her bag. Running out of reasonable distractions she was forced to sit back rigidly in her chair and wait for professor vector to dismiss them. As the silence in their tiny bubble of the class room became heavier and heavier Hermione became increasingly aware of the frustrated figure beside her.

Giving in to the tension she turned her head slightly and looked at his work.

Noticing her glance Draco struggled for a second then asked grudgingly "What did you get for 17?"

Looking closer Hermione groaned inwardly. Number 17 was of course the rune for unprotected sex, abstract specific verbs, Hermione was shocked Professor vector expected them to know that anyway.

"It's erm, well..." she muttered blushing a little. "Well, hmmm I spose you could say the old fashioned way?" she tried.

"Oh well thank you. That cleared that up" he scoffed condescendingly.

Biting down her tempter Hermione tried again "Babies?"

"Yes, granger? What about them?" Draco pressed as if she was the moron of the two.

Losing her patience Hermione spat out "When you stick Mr. Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out!" That was as close to obscenities as she was going to get and blushing furiously she picked her books up and joined the mass of Ravenclaw's streaming towards the door.

That was their first ever conversation and Hermione hoped their last.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about ancient runes anymore.

Her first few weeks had been tense and dreadful, Malfoy's presence drilling a hole into the side of her head, but then slowly things started to relax, she stopped thinking about having him there and his presence stopped being a dead weight in her mind, it was almost like he wasn't there. But now with all three rules being broken in their last two lessons, his presence was undeniable and so it was a very unsure hermione who made her way apprehensively to ancient runes on Friday.

Sliding into her seat she pulled her books out and sat uneasily, resolving not to acknowledge him in the slightest.

Moments before professor vector and his mustache began to lecture Draco whirled into the classroom and dropped into the seat next to her causing some appreciative giggling from a pair of girls behind them, Hermione's stomach was in knots. Looking pointedly ahead she ignored him completely, she couldn't see his reaction but when they were assigned bookwork to do causing the class to break into happy chatter Malfoy showed no sign of acknowledging her, instead he turned pointedly to the ditzy girls behind them. Hermione breathed out in relief and settled into the work contentedly.

"Now class" Professor vector called once it had become clear every one had finished by the increased ruckus of the students "We're gon' ta be tryin' sommin new"

The class (excluding hermione of course) sighed in unison, in professor vector's class 'sommin new' was seldom as exiting as professor vector seemed to think.

They were pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be trying to cast simple spells on objects, using runes only. Hermione chose a luck charm and successfully managed to imbue her quill using runes only.

She was distracted by a bang from the front of the room and was shocked to see smoke curling lazily up from Hannah Abbot's notebook. Professor vector hurried over and bent down to examine the damage. Inexperienced or out of practice with dealing with magical disasters he neglected to shield his mustache, exposing it to the pink flames now crackly merrily around Hannah's book. Leaping back with a high pitched yell he attempted to beat out the flames, now licking his chin, with his hands until he had the sense to drench his entire face with water. The class erupted into shrieks and laughter, every one contributing to the din, except the Griffendoor and the Slytherin.

They just sat there in stunned silence, broken to her despair by Malfoy who, taking her silence as speechlessness, turned to her and said "I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'."

Fuming that he'd broken their rule she strengthened her resolve and ignored him firmly.

"Oooo grumpy are we mudblood?" he drawled turning to her and leaning back maddeningly. "Tell you what, I'll give you my homework to do as well to cheer you up, you'd like that wouldn't you, you nerd"

Fuming Hermione turned her head and contented herself with pulling a face at him. Childish she knew, but satisfying.

"Gee Granger, I haven't seen you look so happy since your boyfriend the weasel asked you to do his homework" he sniggered.

"My mad face and my happy face are the same" she snapped incensed picking up her books as it was clear that the lesson was coming to a premature end. She packed her bag and pulled on her jumper pointedly ignore Malfoy. Standing up to leave she tried to push past him but he pushed his chair back blocking her way maddeningly.

"In a hurry Granger?" he sniggered pushing his chair further just as she moved nearly tripping her "Better watch where you going you know" he admonished mockingly.

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." she spat storming out.

Lines I used:

"When you stick Mr. Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out!" - _Arlene, True Blood_

"I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'." - _Elijah Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries_

"My mad face and my happy face are the same." - _Pamela Swynford de Beauford, True Blood_

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." - _Vivien, American Horror Story_


	3. Chapter 2, Runes Unravelled

AN.

OK so I started writing this what feels like forever ago (Im sorry to every one who was reading it for stopping) Ive had huge writers block lately and I came across the beginning of the story in my notes so I'm going to finish it (I had literally written half of this chapter already) to get rid of my writers block, not going to lie its like drawing a tooth, and takes longer too but oh well.

Also this was originally cannon, but thats all gone out the window as Im chucking all my notes for this, and the quote thing as well, unless any one has any suggestions.

All feed back welcome, and any ideas or requests for the plot would help get the next bit up faster as I have nothing.

(Also considering switching to first person... thoughts ?)

Hermione was fuming when she left Ancient runes, angrier then she should have been anyway, much angrier then she really had reason too. The truth was Malfoy had hit her in a soft spot.

_"Gee Granger, I haven't seen you look so happy since your boyfriend the weasel asked you to do his homework"_

And Hermione, being the deeply logical person that she was, knew that the jibes that hurt most are the once with a truth behind them. Perhaps Malfoy hadn't heard yet, but Ron was far from her boyfriend. He was in fact, as of Tuesday, boyfriend of a certain Lavender Brown. So yes, Hermione didn't want to think about it but Ron was definitely a soft spot for her, so on Thursday morning when her first period was ancient runes, her agenda was no longer to follow their rules, but to enforce her new one which was under no circumstances was Ron a topic of conversation.

Hermione needn't have worried however, as Draco made no move to start a conversation and the two sat in an uneasy silence.

She kept her head down and worked through the sheet, and sighed when Professor Vector ended the lesson on the cheerful not of a 3 foot essay due on Monday.

Saturday night hermione escaped the unbearably up beat and loud common room for the library (Well thats what she told harry, in reality Ron and lavenders loud affection was effecting her a lot more.)

Slipping down at her usual table in the deserted library she pulled out her Ancient runes essay and contentedly began writing. She got up to find 'Runes Unravelled' by Simella Swynford to cross check the correct alternative meaning of the heat rune but couldn't find it. Mystified she asked madam Pince, the librarian who told her it wasn't out, someone else in the library must be using it. Hermione surveyed the empty library in frustration. She went back to double check the shelves and nearly ran head first into Malfoy sending his books flying. Bending down without thinking to help pick up his books she scowled when she picked up 'runes unravelled'. Irrationally annoyed that he dared to use the book she needed, for the assignment they both had to do she shoved the books back into his hands without looking at him went back to her essay.

A few crossed out sentences later and the chair next to her creaked out and a tall figure folded itself beside her, dumping a pile of book on the table and 'runes unravelled' in front of her.

'Madam Pince said you were looking for this' he said without looking at her.

Hermione merely sniffed, not deigning to acknowledge him but as the minutes went on and he seemed completely unaffected, she relented and pulled the book towards her, her eyes focused on the other page but every other sense straining to gather anything, anything at all about this strange unreadable boy who she supposed she hated, and all her friends certainly did, yet was here with her studying and doing homework, not off doing evil things. (and by evil things she meant lavender brown).

'Page 49 for the abstract verbs' he said, mistaking her random page flicking as confusion rather then lack of attention.

Still not enjoying his company, but no longer hating it Hermione flicked to the page still without saying anything.

Finding what she needed she pushed the book away and continued writing as he pulled the book towards him and looked at the page vacantly. Finally she said 'Its halfway through the third paragraph'

'Thanks' he muttered and began scribbling. Hermione noted with approval how much smarter he was then Ron as Malfoy wrote decisively clearly having a grasp on the topic nearly as firm as Hermiones.

After a few more minutes without talking hermione listened in silence as Malfoy's writing became scratchier and his jaw clenched in frustration until finally he clenched his hand too tight shattering his quill and knocking over the ink with a violent swear.

Groaning he rested his head on his arms and shut his eyes. Tentatively Hermione reached across him and righted the ink bottle pulling his essay towards her she quietly began siphoning off the ink with her wand.

Slowly she realized his head was turned towards her and a pair of grey eyes were regarding her cooly.

'How do you do that?'he asked finally.

'I have to do it all the time for Ron, and sometimes harry' she replied 'Pass me you quill'

He watched silently as she repaired his quill, and then unable to help her self she scanned the essay.

Lifting her eyes she regarded him silently for a moment

'Why are you doing homework in the library Saturday night?'She asked him finally

'Quidditch practice all day tomorrow' he replied shortly

'Your team captain'

'Exactly'

'Oh'

'...Look would you like me too...?' she offered.

'...Only if you...'

'Oh I don't mind' she sighed setting back and crossing out half his essay, writing a few notes in the margin then finishing the conclusion for him.

'Oh honestly' she muttered crossing out his offer of 100 galleons for a good grade at the end. 'There just rewrite it neatly and with better spelling' she rolled it up and handed it to him neatly.

'Thank you' he choked out finally, she could tell it cost some of his pride to say it and couldn't help thinking how thoroughly they were breaking all three rules.

"Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day, but set fire to him and he's warm for the rest of his life." TP.


	4. Chapter 3, 'LOOONYLOOONYLOOONY'

Just a quick update x

Hermione was not looking forward to Thursday.

Thursday meant double runes.

Thursday meant 2 hours sitting next to an intolerable, stuck up, attention seeking, good for nothing git. Hermione's habitual exasperation and annoyance at Malfoy had been increased immeasurably to loathing and contempt.

Poor Neville been found close to tears huddled in the Library clutching Trevor pathetically. A few hours later the contents of Luna's bag were anonymously hexed to make whoever picked them up or touched them either cry out in pain or sing 'LOOONYLOOONYLOOONY' in a high pitched catchy voice. Luna of course kept forgetting and reaching into her bag only to mock herself. Hermione was in tears of frustration and rage trying to lift the jinx and any kindness hermione had felt towards Draco Malfoy Saturday night in the library was dead, well and truly gone.

Although there was no proof about luna's bag and Neville was still to nervous to talk about what had happened to him Hermione knew. She knew that the blame for both of these went strait to Draco Malfoy.

She didn't say a word to Harry or Ron about ancient runes but that was all she could think about all day.

When professor Flitwick finally let them out of charms she bid farewell to Ron and Harry as they made their way up divination she walked down a floor to ancient runes.

As usual she was the first of the two of them to arrive so sitting down she edged her seat further away from his and put her bag resolutely in between them on the desk.

When he walked in a few minutes later she heard him and turned despite herself to look at him. He held himself tightly and his white blonde hair was swept over his eyes hiding them.

Holding herself ridged with hatred she leaned as far away from him in her seat as she could, glaring at him daring him to meet her eyes, to ask her what was wrong so she could tell him, so she could tear him apart.

But he didn't.

He put his head straight to the desk and fell asleep.

Hermione was furious, her rage boiling beneath her mask of perfect stillness.

He didn't even stir when Professor vector and his mustache moved through the room handing back their essays.

Hermione glanced slightly mollified at her 134.2% and furiously at Malfoy's 118% and the knowledge that she helped get him that mark.

At last he did raise his head, woken by the explosion of noise as professor vector released them at the end of the period. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at her with sleepy grey eyes snapping wide awake at the taught fury on her face.

Slamming her books in her back she stalked out, ignoring him completely as he watched her bewildered.

Friday night and Saturday night hermione avoided the library. It was irrational she knew that. But still.

Even though Neville finally spoke up and told them that Zambini was the real culprit, there was still Luna, and Hermione was not going to forgive Malfoy for that.

No matter how many helpful books her offered or endearing clumsiness like Ron.

So now hermione found herself hating TWO boys with such intensity it worried her, couldn't be good for concentration or her grades, so she resolved to simply study harder and lose her self in work, blocking out and ignoring all boys except harry, dear sweet thick oblivious harry.

The problem now however, was that as the common room was full of Ron and Lavender, and the dormitory was even worse with lavender giggling and being all _happy_ and the possibility, however slight, of running into Malfoy in the library being more then enough to keep her away, hermione was running out of places to _go_.

She tried some of the study rooms, but they were intimidatingly full of Ravenclaws, working in the great hall was impossible, she half heartedly tried the Owlery only to have birds make a mess of her books and the room of requirement always seemed to be in use.

In desperation to escape Lavender contentedly cuddled up in Ron's lap one night she wondered aimlessly weighed down by her heavy heart and heavy bag full of books, unable to decide which was worse.

Deciding she might as well finish her Astronomy assignment she climbed up to the astronomy tower pulling one of the telescopes towards her self she huddled down wishing for her coat. Her assignment was finished in minutes, and rummaging in her bag she found Harry's, no doubt hopefully mixed in with her work. Smiling she quickly filled out his solar system for him and was once again faced with boredom, and that horrible feeling of having nowhere to go.

Laying on her stomach she shimmied to the edge, resting her chin on her hands she surveyed the grounds quietly, watching the giant squid float languidly across the surface of the lake when she saw a shadow flit across the lawn.

Pulling the telescope towards her she focused it where she thought she saw the movement. Unable to find anything she returned to contentedly watching the Giant Squid until she nodded off.


	5. Chapter 4, Runes once again unravelled

AN.

Hi guys, sorry this took a little longer to get up then anticipated, but theres more on the way :)

Also this was written very very very very late last night (this morning if your being technical) so the dialogue and the end is not my best, but I'm working on it.

Now you can probably tell that this story has not been beta'd, infact none of my stories have been as I've never had a Beta, however I'm thinking that will probably be good for me so if any one is interested in beta'ing this or anything else please let me know :)

And lastly, you've noticed I'm using lines from TV shows and movies I presume? Well if anyone has any suggestions for good lines please let me know, it doesn't matter if I haven't seen the show/movie its from, I promise ill use it if I can :)

~Jo

xoxo

Hermione spent an entire 10 minutes in the girls bathroom on the third floor doing absolutely nothing and then another 5 minutes wondering why. It was 3 minutes later that she realized she was stalling before going to ancient runes. On her way there as she hurried down corridors she denied it furiously to herself however Professor Vectors reprimand at her 5 minutes lateness begged to differ.

Sighing in relief at the empty desk next to the window she sat down much lighter hearted relieved that she wouldn't have to have the uncertainty of no boundaries between her and Malfoy.

She froze when a tall figure dropped into the desk next to her roughly pulling out his textbooks a full 20 minutes late. Evidently she wasn't the only one who was avoiding ancient runes.

To her relief however they resumed their previous attitude, if little warier. Hermione felt herself relaxing as they both silently worked on their work sheets as the rest of the class chattered away.

"Alrigh' noow cla', owl bee collekin' up 'ose at 'e end o' this lesson, arm gradin' 'em as a qwuiz" Professor Vector called thickly through his mustache from the front of the room.

Hermione hurriedly finished hers then realized she still had 5 minutes left. Sighing she stacked all her books up, packed and then repacked her bag. Running out of reasonable distractions she was forced to sit back rigidly in her chair and wait for professor vector to dismiss them. As the silence in their tiny bubble of the class room became heavier and heavier Hermione became increasingly aware of the frustrated figure beside her.

Giving in to the tension she turned her head slightly and looked at his work.

Noticing her glance Draco struggled for a second then asked grudgingly "What did you get for 17?"

Looking closer Hermione groaned inwardly. Number 17 was of course the rune for unprotected sex, abstract specific verbs, Hermione was shocked Professor vector expected them to know that anyway.

"It's erm, well..." she muttered blushing a little. "Well, hmmm I spose you could say the old fashioned way?" she tried.

"Oh well thank you. That cleared that up" he scoffed condescendingly.

Biting down her tempter Hermione tried again "Babies?"

"Yes, granger? What about them?" Draco pressed as if she was the moron of the two.

Losing her patience Hermione spat out "When you stick Mr. Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out!" That was as close to obscenities as she was going to get and blushing furiously she picked her books up and joined the mass of Ravenclaw's streaming towards the door.

That was their first ever conversation and Hermione hoped their last.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about ancient runes anymore.

Her first few weeks had been tense and dreadful, Malfoy's presence drilling a hole into the side of her head, but then slowly things started to relax, she stopped thinking about having him there and his presence stopped being a dead weight in her mind, it was almost like he wasn't there. But now with all three rules being broken in their last two lessons, his presence was undeniable and so it was a very unsure hermione who made her way apprehensively to ancient runes on Friday.

Sliding into her seat she pulled her books out and sat uneasily, resolving not to acknowledge him in the slightest.

Moments before professor vector and his mustache began to lecture Draco whirled into the classroom and dropped into the seat next to her causing some appreciative giggling from a pair of girls behind them, Hermione's stomach was in knots. Looking pointedly ahead she ignored him completely, she couldn't see his reaction but when they were assigned bookwork to do causing the class to break into happy chatter Malfoy showed no sign of acknowledging her, instead he turned pointedly to the ditzy girls behind them. Hermione breathed out in relief and settled into the work contentedly.

"Noow class" Professor vector called once it had become clear every one had finished by the increased ruckus of the students "We're gon' ta be tryin' sommin new"

The class (excluding hermione of course) sighed in unison, in professor vector's class 'sommin new' was seldom as exiting as professor vector seemed to think.

They were pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be trying to cast simple spells on objects, using runes only. Hermione chose a luck charm and successfully managed to imbue her quill using runes only.

She was distracted by a bang from the front of the room and was shocked to see smoke curling lazily up from Hannah Abbot's notebook. Professor vector hurried over and bent down to examine the damage. Inexperienced or out of practice with dealing with magical disasters he neglected to shield his mustache, exposing it to the pink flames now crackly merrily around Hannah's book. Leaping back with a high pitched yell he attempted to beat out the flames, now licking his chin, with his hands until he had the sense to drench his entire face with water. The class erupted into shrieks and laughter, every one contributing to the din, except the Griffendoor and the Slytherin.

They just sat there in stunned silence, broken to her despair by Malfoy who, taking her silence as speechlessness, turned to her and said "I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'."

Fuming that he'd broken their rule she strengthened her resolve and ignored him firmly.

"Oooo grumpy are we mudblood?" he drawled turning to her and leaning back maddeningly. "Tell you what, I'll give you my homework to do as well to cheer you up, you'd like that wouldn't you, you nerd"

Fuming Hermione turned her head and contented herself with pulling a face at him. Childish she knew, but satisfying.

"Gee Granger, I haven't seen you look so happy since your boyfriend the weasel asked you to do his homework" he sniggered.

"My mad face and my happy face are the same" she snapped incensed picking up her books as it was clear that the lesson was coming to a premature end. She packed her bag and pulled on her jumper pointedly ignore Malfoy. Standing up to leave she tried to push past him but he pushed his chair back blocking her way maddeningly.

"In a hurry Granger?" he sniggered pushing his chair further just as she moved nearly tripping her "Better watch where you going you know" he admonished mockingly.

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." she spat storming out.

Lines I used:

"When you stick Mr. Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out!" - _Arlene, True Blood_

"I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'." - _Elijah Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries_

"My mad face and my happy face are the same." - _Pamela Swynford de Beauford, True Blood_

"I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in." - _Vivien, American Horror Story_


	6. Chapter 5, a reasonable excuse

**OK so this isn't cannon any more, also I'm just going to pretend that Draco isn't trying to murder Dumbledoor through out all of this, it sort of takes the focus off the romance hey?**

**(Also I realize that the quidditch dates are completely random and completely different to the books but oh well.)**

Draco's/POV

Draco was too preoccupied through out the week what with his first quidditch match of the season coming up against Ravenclaw and his team ridiculously out of shape. Potter would be watching he knew, and Draco wanted to intimidate that self entitled attention seeking muggle loving scum before the first Slytherin Griffendoor match next month.

Not to mention The homework was piling up and the age old Slytherin Griffendoor rivalry heating up thanks to that imbecile Zambini torturing that Longbottom oaf.

On Wednesday when he was up in the owlery at lunch mailing a letter to his father that maddening Lovegood girl wouldn't stop pestering him. Offering him a copy of her infernal nonsense magazine the 'Quibler', what a joke, telling him in detail about an article about post traumatic stress from an abusive child hood could effect magical abilities later in life, whatever that _meant_. She was most adamant that he should read it, looking at him with those disconcertingly honest wide eyes and refusing to leave him alone. After unsuccessfully tuning her out for twenty minutes and old idea of pansy's surfaced in his head and when her focus was else where he hexed her abg and everything in it before slipping out. Lovegood in her Bizarre glasses didn't notice he left and continued jabbering away.

So between all of this Draco really hadn't had much time to think about what had happened in the library on Saturday night, or the almost conspiratorial look he and Granger shared when he handed in the essay on Monday. Largely he was glad, if he didn't have to think about it he didn't have to admit it had happened and that suited him just fine.

Exhausted after a late night at quidditch practice Draco was late for Runes on Friday, working out that if he slept the whole time he could squeeze in an extra hours quidditch practice later.

It also gave him a reasonable excuse not to acknowledge granger, and he was happy with that.

Sliding into his seat he took no notice of her and was asleep almost in an instant.

What felt like moments later every chair in the room scraped back simultaneously, accompanied by the raucous talking and laughter of a group of teenagers finally free.

Lifting his head dazed, his eyes heavy lidded he caught sight of his 118% and lifted his head to show Granger and crack some snide joke his eyes snapping wide awake at the barely contained fury and hatred on her face.

Taken aback he was at a loss what to say and in that instant she was up and out the door.

'Whatever' he muttered, sleepily collecting his books and fending off Hannah abbot from Ravenclaw who's had a crush on him ever since he flirted with her as a joke at the beginning of the year. He tried to dismiss Grangers hatred as Gryffindor stupidity PMS or something but it nagged at him infuriatingly although quidditch.

Saturday night the Hufflepuff's had the quidditch pitch booked and so wondering why he was doing this, what was wrong with him and what to expect Draco worked in the library till late, but nothing happened. Of course. What was he expecting? Nothing. He was expecting nothing he told himself firmly.

Sunday night he had quidditch until late, and through the week he dropped into the library a few times, glancing around surreptitiously but not seeing anything. Not that he was looking for anything.

Finally Thursday night after an exhausting practice Draco stayed behind the rest of his team to pack up and lock up. Finally he began the long walk back to the castle carrying all his books that he'd brought down, hopefully planning to squeeze some homework in as he was getting dangerously behind, he hadn't even _started_ his astronomy.

Heavy under the weight of the hours he had of homework before him before he would be able to sleep he dropped his broom, and when he bent don to pick it up his potions notes went flying. Groaning he chased them cursing the wind and when he finally stood up he examined them, wondering gloomily if he should write his potions essay tonight or fill out his astronomy chart.

Standing up he saw a glint up on top of the astronomy tower. Watching intently standing rock still he saw it again. Someone was up there watching him.

'Well, astronomy it is then' he muttered.

**AN.**

**Next chapter Hermione or Malfoy?**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Malfoy as requested.**

**Considering dropping this fic though, barely any response idk**

**enjoy x**

Draco's/POV

Carrying his books Draco walked silently through the castle, stopping and hiding behind a statue on occasion when he passed some one, not in the mood for people.

He grabbed a telescope on his way through and climbed the last set of stairs to the tower.

He looked around curiously for the person who's been watching but we disappointed to see the tower empty of life. It was twenty minutes later when and half of his project before he realized that the small mound silhouetted against the grounds at the edge of the tower was a person. He froze and held his breathe as they shifted shivering and curled up tighter he realized they were asleep. Laying his quill down he slid softly over and gently pulled a curl of brown hair away from their face.

Nearly choking he realized the sleeping figure was Granger, his hand recoiling as if it had been burnt he slid back to his previous position disgusted.

Wherever he turned she was there with her infuriating hair and know-it-all smugness.

Ignoring her he turned back to his assignment, but where before he had progressed with ease now he could barely understand. His mind kept wondering and his eyes kept shifting to the figure curled up across from him, his frustration slowly shifted from her to his assignment which he threw away in disgust.

Left with nothing do to but sit and watch he wondered at her face in the moon light. he'd never really looked at her he admitted, she was always simply harry potters annoying friend, that know-it-all gryffindor or that filthy mudblood.

He watched her eyelashes against her pale cheek and told him self she was ugly and plain, although he didn't listen.

Drawing her arms into her chest she shivered and he smirked, content and warm in his big quidditch jumper. His slytherin side was anyway. the other half, the half raised by his mother could hardly stand by and let a lady freeze, Narcissa would have a fit. His slytherin side eventually giving up he pulled the jumper over his head and scooting closer draped it over her.

She snuggled under it for a moment but suddenly froze. He could pin point the moment when her superior mind told her sleepy body to wake up something was wrong. Sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes she glanced balefully around her through the masses of curls in front of her face. Again he could pinpoint the moment when she saw him, her eyes widened in shock, all sleepiness gone with out a trace and she instinctively slid away from him and watched him warily, still rubbing her eyes.

Her horror at seeing him gave strength to his slytherin half and he scowled, berating himself furiously and glaring at her.

Realising there was a jumper around her shoulders and realizing with more surprise that it was his she looked up at him wide eyes. This only served to make him more hostile towards her, now with his new anger he didn't want her wonder or softness, he wanted her mood as dark as his and so resolved to provoke her.

'Is this... yours?' she asked tentatively

He said nothing, merely looked down his nose at her.

'well... thank you' she murmured softly puling it closer around her shoulders 'you know, your not all bad Malfoy' she closed her eyes sleepily.

'I'll have it back now if you don't mind granger' he snapped.

Opening her eyes surprised she looked at his cold expression and began to pull it off slowly. 'whats your problem Malfoy?'

His problem? what was his problem? his problem was this infuriating girl and her huge hair who wouldn't leave him alone. he couldn't go anywhere in the castle with out running into this gryffindor muggle and he's had it up to here.

'Just give me the jumper muggle' he snapped again, roughly pulling it out of her hands.

Staring at him coldly she relinquished it 'Your a real git you know that? do you honestly enjoy being so horrid?'

'As a matter of fact I do' he sneered pulling it over his head and enjoying her shiver.

'Well I think your ghastly' she declared shifting back even more.

'Frankly Granger, I don't care what you think, your just an irrelevant mudblood' he spat watching carefully for the hurt on her face. It didn't come.

Simply sighing she said quietly 'can I show you something please Malfoy?'

Caught of guard he didn't move as she shifted back towards him and pulled out her wand.

Muttering something he didn't hear she grabbed his hand and drew her wand sharply across his palm leaving a shallow gash which immediately began oozing blood. with the creeping feeling she had enjoyed that more then she was letting on he watched her do the same to her palm. Grabbing his bloody hand with her clean one she held it up next to hers and he watched in revulsion the blood ooze from the two separate wounds.

'See that Malfoy? your whole pureblood status is pure myth. our blood is exactly the same. well chances are its a different type, but the quality and color are identical, and as hard as this may be for you to understand your is in _noway_ better then mine understood? There is basis or fact to that declaration and Im sick to death of you glorifying your bloodline and making out like your God's gift to the world just because your parents were mass murderers and mine are dentists.'

He sat silently, a little stunned, not sure what to do with that information, until he finally gave in and had to ask 'what are dentists?' in a small voice.

'what?' hermione asked taken aback

'What ar-'

'Yes I head you' she cut over him ' they clean peoples teeth' she said as if daring him to laugh.

a faint 'oh' was all he could manage.

They lapsed into silence after that, Draco looking out over the grounds and thinking on what she had said. When he had finally formulated and composed the perfect reply he turned to her expectantly only to see her head on the ground beside him fast asleep.

Silently he once again pulled his jumper over his head dropping it over her shoulders and sat back again tiredly watching the view, his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

When the sun finally reclaimed the sky it rose slowly over the horizon, no more eager to start monday morning then any one else and saw a most odd sight. On the tallest tower on the castle a mess of brown curls and shiny white blonde together above a black jumper.


	8. Chapter 7, Butterflies

AN

Wow so my last chapter got an onslaught of response and honestly thank you all so much, never to much I promise I'll stick with this story and I'm looking for a Beta if any ones interested...? Pm me.

xx

Draco woke up in the glaring sun, his jumper and Hermione gone.

Sitting up he stretched and lay back in the midday sun, a contented smirk that could almost _almost_ be considered a grin stretched across his face as he replayed last nights events.

_MIDDAY_ He sat bolt up right in horror, automatically patting his pockets for his time piece and groaned in frustration when when he came up with nothing. Deciding he as he had clearly missed at least his first two classes he might as well miss some more he lay back in the sun and fell back asleep, his arm thrown over his face.

Waking up again what he judged to be a few hours later he stood up stretching and walked down through the castle eventually leaving the deserted area and just as he came into the entrance hall just as a noisy crush of students flooded into the hall sweeping through into the great hall.

Ah. Lunch. Perfect. he grinned his mood soaring at the prospect of food. Crabbe and Goile some how found him in the crowd, they always did.

He barely listened as they congratulated him on skipping class in their usual slow manner, intent on pushing through the crowd to _food_.

Until there! through the black robes he saw a mess of brown curls listening intently to _Potter_ the great jerk. realizing that the pair were coming his way and fast he panicked and grabbed Crabbe and Goile pulling them behind the door, no small feat as they were the size of a small troll each.

'Whahd?' Crabbe asked thickly.

'Oh just shut it would you?' Draco snapped peeking cautiously around the door just in time to see them go through the doors to the great hall. Sighing with relief he leaned back, ignoring Grabbe and Goiles confused stairs.

'Its for a prank' He told them haphazardly, but they seemed content with the answer, not even asking how, not daring.

Waiting five minutes until he considered it safe, and walked though the doors to the slytherin table flanked by Crabbe and Goile, suddenly finding it of great importance not to look to the side, the right side specifically. And so looking rigidly forward he dropped into his seat and loaded his plate, all the while looking furtively across the hall, not looking for anything in particular, but not finding anything in particular either.

Shaking him self he turned to the conversation at the table and nearly groaned out loud when he heard Goille telling Rosalie, one of Pansy's friends, about Draco skipping Transfiguration and Ancient Runes, as if it were some great accomplishment.

'Oh shut up' He snapped irritably and they obeyed, Crabbe and Goille falling silent immediately and Rosalie trailing off, uncertain of whether he was talking to her as well.

'...I men who needs ancient runes anyway...' she finished lamely.

'wait ancient runes? I missed ANCIENT RUNES?!' He yelled looking wildly at Crabbe in fury.

'...uh' Crabbe muttered unsure.

Draco groaned slumping his head into his hands.

'...S'just runes righ'?' Goille tried jovially to cheer him up.

'yeah I uh, I had this massive paper due, and I actually did it this time' He joked half heartedly, unsure why he was lied.

'Anyway I have to go' He stood up abruptly walking out.

Draco went to the rest of his classes that day, actually taking notes and paying attention. feeling full of energy after his only proper nights sleep in weeks he grabbed a first year slytherin in between classes and sent him off to tell his team he was scheduling another practice this afternoon.

At dinner he kept an eye out for nothing in particular again, although once again saw nothing in particular. with an odd feeling of disappointment he led his tired team down to the pitch.

Full of energy he sat them down pulled out the beat up white board and talked tactics for almost an hour. Surprised he'd wasted so much time talking and indignant that half his team had dozed off he rallied, ushering them all out onto the field with insults, threats, taunts and abuse in general. Getting them all into the air he zoomed around the pitch, but his focus was off, and he could tell his team was exhausted.

When gwen fell asleep in the goals and nearly fell of his broom Draco released his grateful team. Still to full of energy himself he zoomed around on his broom for another hour or so, not even training just enjoying the freedom of flight and practicing some fancy moves that would almost certainly be of no use in any game.

Finally retiring back up to the castle he dumped his broom with a bowing house elf and deciding he aught to catch up on some home work considering he missed three periods he strutted down to the library still in full quidditch gear.

He paused at the door to the library and leant hs back on the wall opposite the door. Reflexively he flicked his hair then combed it roughly with his fingers.

Taking a deep breathe he reached out to open the door, something fluttering in his stomach.

He froze.

'I'm Draco Malfoy. I, nor nothing about me, _flutters_.' he told himself firmly opening the door and almost falling through it.

Walking slowly through the deserted library he came to his usual table and sat down, waiting.

It was a solid 10 minutes before he realized he had no books, no notes, no quill no in nothing. It was another 10 minutes before he realized there was absolutely no point his being there.

Confused and a bit dejected he roamed the castle for a bit before remembering the astronomy tower.

No sooner did the thought pass through his head then he dashed up the nearest flight of stairs hurtling down the corridor and out onto the roof.

Standing in the center of the tower he turned back and forth, his eyes searching his hair wind blown and STILL in his dirty quidditch gear.

Sighing when he was sure he was alone he sat some what dismally with his legs swinging out over the edge.

Sitting quietly with his thoughts, a certain mess of curls popped up once again in his head.

Groaning he buried his head in his hands, trying to shake her out.

It didn't work.

He gave in, and for the hundredth time that day ran through their conversation last night, resting on her sleeping face beside him he felt another flutter.

Horrified he grabbed his stomach, feeling his face go hot.

Gingerly touching his cheeks he realized he was flushed. No not flushed, _blushing_.

He suddenly sat bolt upright in horror. Butterflies. Going stupid places on the of chance of running into _her_. Acting crazy and hiding behind a stupid door. _Blushing. _Did he... was it possible that he liked her? that he, Draco Malfoy, could possibly have a crush, and not just a crush, a crush on a know it all Gryffindor muggle born. He shuddered what his father would say, no this was something his father most certainly would _not_ be hearing about.

Banging his head against the wall in frustration he swore violently clutching the the side of his head in agony he collapsed into the fetal position, and too tired to get up spent his second night in a row sleeping on the astronomy tower.

AN

Also I'm out of writing music, any suggestions? x


	9. Chapter 8, 'Pansy, a pleasure'

AN.

OK so thinking of going back to Hermione?

Also thoughts and feed back plus any suggestions?

x

And so for the second morning in a row Draco Malfoy woke up alone in the morning sunlight on top of the astronomy tower.

Tuesday.

Almost as bad as monday.

Fortunately for Draco he'd woken up a few hours earlier although he still could find his time piece so he wasn't sure. Still not fully awake he sat back against the wall with his eyes half closed and with out his meaning to, almost of its own accord his mind swung to Hermione.

Hermione? When had she gone from Granger to Hermione? When she went from an annoyance in Ancient Runes to his minds default setting he supposed.

'Well at least admitting you like her is the hardest part, and you've done that' He told him self proudly.

'Or was it? I mean what now?'

Draco realized he had never really liked a girl. Well he'd fooled around with Pansy for years, and he guessed he liked her but nothing like this.

Where did he go from here? what should he do?

'Pansy. How did you get Pansy?' He asked himself.

With a new sense of purpose he pushed himself up and walked down to his dormitory. Deciding there was no harm in missing care of magical creatures he showered and dressed leisurely, catching himself spending to much time on his hair. This whole crush thing was not going to be easy, it clashed with all of Draco's natural instincts and habits. 'I mean she's a gryffindor for heavens sake, what do they even _do_? He thought of all the Slytherin gambling rings and smuggling trade. Perhaps not. No gryffindor's were all wrestling lions bare handedly and trying to ride the giant squid. Draco shuddered out of habit. But not his little Gryffindor. Sure she was a spitfire when she needed to be, he remembered that right cut from second year fondly (well fondly now, previously with fury).

No she was books and cleverness. Books, a good place to start.

Refreshed Draco wandered out to the common room with 15 minutes before he had to leave for transfiguration.

There were a few people lounging around on the decadent furniture in front of the expansive fires. Walking languidly through he saw three girls sitting on some plush cushions in front of the crackling green flames. Pansy. Perfect.

Assuming his usual swagger he waltzed up to them sitting in an plush armchair in front of them.

'Pansy, a pleasure' He smirked before turning to her two friends and recognizing them addressed them cooly. 'Alexia. Isobelll. It was good to see you'

With a strong look from a delighted Pansy they paced their things and left hurriedly looking at pansy and giggling.

'Draco' Pansy purred rolling onto her stomach and clumsily attempting to push up her breasts. Not that they needed it they were already bursting out the top of her tiny top.

'I haven't seen you in _aaaaaaages_, I was beginning to think you didn't want me any more' she pouted. Draco watched her clinically. No there was absolutely no comparison. He felt nothing really, even the sight of her cleavage did nothing for him. But it was more ten that. When she talked he didn't hang on to every word, didn't have to analysis or think about what she was saying and she never took him by surprise.

Not at all put of by Draco's stony face she got up onto her knees and leaned her head in next to his ear 'Should we go back to my room? theres no other girls in there and I can show you just how much I missed you' she whispered in a voice that would once have made him unable to think straight, even blowing warm breath onto his neck.

'Thank you kindly Pansy but you were quite right' He stood up abruptly.

'when?' she got up after him taken aback.

'When you said I didn't want you any more. You were quite correct. Good day Pansy' And with out a back wards glance Draco strode to Transfiguration.

He barely paid attention in any of his classes, taking notes now and again out of habit.

They had no more astronomy home work to do so he knew she wouldn't be up on top of the astronomy tower. And she hadn't been in the library for over a week now. He could always try to talk to her at lunch or dinner one day, but they had never had a conversation when they weren't alone and he knew that it was a bad idea.

The week stretched out long and bleak until friday and double ancient runes.

Glumly he joined the crowd crushing down to lunch.

He didn't hear it the first time, or even the second, but finally over the roar of the crowd of hungry students he heard 'MALFOY' shouted in that voice. that _voice_ that could do things to his spine and stomach that Pansy drooling in his ear never could.

Turning he saw her shoving her way towards him and suddenly unsure what to do and painfully aware that he'd just slept through a history of magic and had the red mark from his arms across his face.

When she finally reaching him she paused in front of him to catch her breathe and he looked down at her in wonder, smiling broadly a million things to say running through his mind. Just as he opened his mouth to say something _anything_ she brings her arm around and slaps him full in the face. Dazed he felt his numb cheek in shock.

'Thats for Neville you slimy toad' She spat.

'I didn't...' He stammered lost.

'Your pets Crabbe and Goyle'

'I... I'm so sorry' he stuttered horrified 'Ill make sure they regret it' he puffed his chest.

'Oh don't worry' she said coldly 'They do' and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

One hand to his face Draco leant against the wall staring after where she disappeared with a stupid _stupid_ grin on his face. Dropping his head back against the wall he groaned in frustration, this was going to be so much harder then he thought.

PS,

Sorry theres not more Hermione

(and that what little there is resembles Ginny),

I'm just enjoying writing Draco at the moment

she'll be more in the next one i promise

x


	10. 9

Well I had stopped writing altogether, not just this fic, I have however been inspired to return and found this half written chapter, I'm aiming to wrap this fic up as soon as possible, any requests for the ending let me know, it's all open at the moment x

Lunch Draco sat pointedly at the other end of the Slytherin table then Crabbe and Goyle with some of the seventh years who accepted him because his father and their fathers all had enough money to buy Britain.

The gesture was lost on Hermione however, who sat between wedged between harry and Longbottom, her head buried in a book occasionally comforting a tearful Longbottom.

Oh those FOOLS what were they THINKING? why couldn't they have assaulted some Ravenclaw? Well clearly he was going to have to clean up their mess.

After lunch when he was sure Hermione wouldn't see him he pulled the two neanderthals into an empty corridor.

'Listen what did you thugs do to Longbottom' he sneered. They both started sniggering and nudging each other in glee.

'Juz talked to 'im' Crabbe sniggered like he'd said something incredibly funny.

'I'm serious' Draco groaned.

'Mighta nicked some o' 'is sduff' Goyle relented.

'An messed 'im roun a bit' Crabbe sniggered.

Draco stalked out furious after finding out where the idiots put Longbottom rubbish.

Locating it in their dormitory he repaired what he could and hunted down Longbottom.

Depositing it in his shaking arms he said Crabbe and Goyle were sorry and as an afterthought tipped a few galleons on top of the pile and grinned encouragingly down at Longbottom who just looked up at him in fear.

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly Draco scheduled Quidditch practice every night for hours, even bribing the Ravenclaw captain for the pitch on Wednesday night.

Despite his best efforts the week seemed to drag by, and with so little contact with Hermione, in fact none at all except the occasional furtive glances at her during mealtimes Draco almost began to doubt himself. He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the countless titles and riches of his ancient and _pure_ family, he didn't have _crushes._

His mother and father.. well it was unclear whether they were in love, or ever had been for that matter, what they did have was mutual respect and understanding, affection seemed sort of irrelevant in comparison, they held the same values and were both invested in their son, but apart from that their lives were lived fairly separately. They didn't only not share a room as Draco had been shocked to find most married people do, they had their own suite of rooms on either side of the castle, although his father worked in London most of the time anyway.

Was he Draco to break the mould so carefully laid down by his forefathers? Was he to marry for affection not material gain? He shuddered away from the thought, they were after all young, and Draco had never wanted to date a girl before let alone _marry_ one.

But regardless, how could Draco ever make peace with those values? for what did they have? mutual respect? Until a week or so ago they had hated each other, apparently she still did. Trust? She had slapped him not yesterday! The same values? her parents cleaned _teeth_ for lords* sake.

Draco was quite proud of his rational thinking, why he'd just about solved the problem and talked himself out of what was sure to be a humiliating adventure and a fair amount of shame to the family. By smashing his team almost int the quid ditch pitch until they were fighting fit Draco regained some of his old swagger. He once gain went to all of his classes, kept his hand in the illegal quid ditch betting (but not to in that his father couldn't buy him out should they be found out) and although he gave a wide girth to Neville and Luna and every one else in Potters circle (And following his lead so to did Grabbe and Goille).

Draco regarding the now rapid approach of ancient runes with cool indifference and quite some pride about it (the fact it took him an entire week to talk him self into indifference was lost on him)

_._._._

*Lord as in Lord Voldemort not God


End file.
